The Case of Kyouya's Mysteriously Stolen Underwear
by A Vampires Butterfly
Summary: Someone has been stealing Kyouya's underwear and he's going to get answers. Though they may not be the ones he's expecting...-yaoi-
1. Shedding Light On The Subject

This was the third day straight.

Kyouya felt his eye begin to twitch and pushed his glasses up, closing his eyes, and trying to calm himself. There would be no point in getting mad. Okay. There would be a point in getting mad and killing the idiots who dared to continue to do this, but now was not the time. There was still classes to go to and he would be seeing the dead men very soon.

He shut his gym locker with a slam, smoothly locking it, before grabbing his back pack, and leaving the locker room. He had to take gym this year and he hadn't minded. He didn't hate sports and the like and the coach usually just focused on the students that would actually be doing something with sports in their future outside the school.

No, the only problem he had with gym was that he had to take it with the twins. At first, this hadn't been a problem, either. He had even used the opportunity to make some money.

Their frequent buyers loved the idea of sweaty boys laughing and playing with each in the locker room or helping each other in sports, passing the ball and scoring and the whole high five at the end. And the twins pulled this off flawlessly, even adding their own special touches of 'Brotherly Love' .

No, none of this bothered him. He was perfectly fine with all of this. What he had a problem with was that his underwear kept disappearing.

Yes.

His underwear.

Some might ask how he could possibly lose his underwear during gym. It wasn't as if he changed them when he changed into his gym or normal clothes. It was just that he had the habit of pulling down both his underwear and pants at the same time. It had started out as an accident when he was young and he had never bothered to correct it, instead just stepping out of the discarded pants, pulling up his boxers, and pulling on the new pair of pants.

But for the past three days, as soon as his underwear hit the floor and he turned to get his pants, someone, or someones, would snatch the discarded boxers, and he would be left with just his pants. It was more then a little aggravating. And he knew it was the twins. Who else would do such a stupid thing to him, but the proclaimed 'Devil Type'?

He had tried to confront them about it the day before, but as soon as he had tried to corner them, they had went into one of their more popular 'Brotherly Love' scenes and the fangirls had swamped them.

But today. Oh today, he would get them.

The thought pleased him and eased the discomfort he now felt without his underwear. He discreetly tried to shift himself as he walked, but to no avail. He hated the feeling of everything being so...Loose and started to grind his teeth as he made his way to the third music room. He knew he would be the first to show up. He was always the first to show up.

The discomfort increased as he had to climb the stairs and he wondered idly if he should have someone from the house bring him an extra pair. But he didn't really want to mess with the questions that would bring up. Not from whoever he asked, but from his family members, who would surely find out about such a strange occurrence. His sister would have field day with the fact that he needed underwear brought to him...

He shook his head of the thought and pulled open the door to the third music room. Soon, the room would be filled with girls and various host members. The sweet scent of cake and roses would perfume every table and the steam of hot tea and the flirtatious words of the hosts would fill the air.

But for now it was silent, cool, and dark. That was why he always showed up first, to enjoy the peace and quiet before making sure everything was in place for whatever theme Tamaki (or himself, through Tamaki) had decided on.

He flipped on one of the many lamps, not wanting too much light at the moment, for even the large windows that usually allowed large amounts of sunlight were covered with heavy curtains, and set his bag down on his usual table, notebook and laptop safe and secure inside.

He took out said notebook, glancing through it. He needed to plot a way to get back at the twins and to somehow confront them about their underwear stealing tendencies. Maybe something to do with Haruhi...? It wouldn't be too hard to get her into the plot, with the often used debt hanging above her head. But what to do with her? Some people thought his 'evil' plans just came to him, but it really did take some time to think it all out.

He thought to himself, tapping the pen he was using against his lips idly when he heard a noise from near the back of the room. He stopped his pen in mid tap and turned his head in the direction of the noise. A customer come too early? A rival trying to ruin them? He set down his notebook and pen and walked towards the noise.

"Come out now. There is no use in hiding because I will find you." he said to the shadows, now wishing he had turned on more lights. He doubted whoever it was could take him down and then leave without getting caught, since the other hosts were due to show up soon enough, but it would still be nice to know who had dared to ruin his quiet time.

He heard some shuffling before a shadowed figure stepped just outside the pool of lamp light. He felt his eye twitch for the second time that day and pushed his glasses up his nose, knowing they glinted in the light. It always scared people when his glasses shined. Something about it revealing he was about to do something evil. Now, he wasn't about to do anything evil, but he hoped he would scare the intruder.

"Move into the light. Now." he commanded quietly, losing what little patience he had that day. He would ask Hunny to deal with whoever this was. Show him what messing with the Host Club led to. Or maybe he should ship him out of the country. Or he could find out just what business leader had raised this shadowy figure and make sure he was ruined for life. Or at the very least, punished and humiliated...

While he plotted, he watched the shadow that was taller then himself, so it had to be male, slowly inch into the lamp light. A shoe. A pants leg. The end of uniform jacket. A surprisingly familiar hand...A shoulder...And-

"Are you mad, Mommy?"

Kyouya watched as the blond, violet eyed, moron stepped into the pool of light. Those eyes were widened with innocence and his foot made a circle over the floor, in the classic 'caught in the cookie jar' pose. One hand was raised in a drooping wave, the other hidden behind his back. His voice held that whiny, childish tone that he carried whenever he knew he had done something to anger the supposed 'Mommy' of the club...Anyone else would have looked at the handsome, guilty features and been swayed into forgiving the blond.

Kyouya was not swayed.

"Why didn't you just say something?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his anger reined in. It never quite worked when it came to Tamaki. It never had. It probably never would. It didn't help that he had really looking forward to his quiet time today. It didn't help that he had yet to plot the twins demise. It didn't help that he still felt very...Loose in his pants and it was very much bothering him. And it didn't help that in the dim lighting of the lamp, he caught sight of a corner of dark blue behind Tamaki's back.

"Because I knew you would yell at me!" Tamaki lied. Kyouya knew he was lying. He was an awful liar, despite what he would like to think otherwise. Kyouya sometimes wondered if all blonds were bad liars, since he never met a good one. Not that he had met many blonds...But at the moment, he wasn't wondering that. What he was wondering was...

"What do you have behind your back?" he asked, anger clearly laced in his tone now as he took a step towards Tamaki. Said blond looked as if had really been caught this time. Less like a guilty child and more like a bank robber trapped in the vault.

"N-nothing!" The king of idiots stumbled over his words as he stumbled over his feet backing away from Kyouya as he continued to advance towards the blond. If it was what he thought it was...Tamaki was a dead man.

"Show me what you have!" he demanded and Tamaki furiously shook his head, blond hair flying around his face stupidly. And then the moron made a break for it. In a burst of speed, Tamaki shot past Kyouya, skirting away from the lamp light and heading in the direction of the door.

Oh no way was he letting him go.

Kyouya raced after him and managed to catch him by the arm, pulling him back towards him, planning on grabbing what Tamaki had, and then letting the idiot fall to the ground.

He, however, miscalculated, for Tamaki, instead, tripped over his own feet, flying backwards, and landing on Kyouya. The dark haired boy grabbed for what Tamaki had in his hand, but the blond rolled out of his grasp.

Soon, they were grappling on the ground, constantly rolling into tables and walls, Tamaki's shouts of displeasure and Kyouya's hisses of pain filling the air as they twisted all over the floor of the third music room.

Then Kyouya managed to get Tamaki pinned under him, straddling the blond's hips. Tamaki was wildly swinging his arms, seeming to try to do anything to keep Kyouya from whatever he had. So the dark haired boy grabbed the arms and pinned them above an empty, blond head.

He gazed down triumphantly at the boy and couldn't see the way Tamaki's cheeks were flushing or the way violet eyes stared at him in horror and...Something else. He didn't see that. All he saw was the opportunity to prove his suspicions. He clasped the wrists in one hand and with the other reached for the object held tightly in Tamaki's hands.

"No! Don't! Kyouya!" Tamaki whined and tried to throw him off, but to no avail. Kyouya continued to reach, his fingertips brushing the soft material when...

"Are we interrupting something?" Two voices spoke in unison, the lights flooding the room.


	2. Providing Proof

Kyouya blinked at the sudden brightness and Tamaki used this chance to push Kyouya off, scramble to his feet, and once again hide whatever he had behind his back.

"Sempai? You and...? Together?" Haruhi stepped out from behind the twins, who were practically cackling at the scene they had walked in on. Kyouya blinked dumbly at them for a moment, realizing his glasses were askew and a bruise was beginning to form on on his cheek, where the leg of a table had collided with his face.

He watched, as if in a daze, as Tamaki flew to Haruhi, already babbling something about Daddy loving only his daughter, no one else, and that she shouldn't ever worry about him leaving her, because Daddy's love was all for her.

All too soon, the twins joined in, questioning the position Tamaki had been in, cracking a joke about the blond being the uke. Tamaki responded dramatically, his face flushing red, and quickly covering Haruhi's ears, yelling at the twins about talking about such perverted things around his daughter.

Then Hunny bounced into the room, Mori at his heels, asking what was perverted. The twins were quickly informing him and Hunny's mouth made a perfect 'o', before happily clapping his hands together, apparently glad that Kyouya had found love and quickly asked if they were already dating, and if so, could they celebrate with some cake? He thought that dark chocolate with butter cream frosting would best fit the occasion. Mori looked as if he was actually about to laugh.

Kyouya only barely listened to the whole scene. He was only focused on the one thing that no one else seemed to have noticed. He stood up, fixing his glasses, and brushing off whatever was stuck to his clothes, even as he continued to stare. Dangling from Tamaki's hand, forgotten, as he now faced the embarrassment of being caught under Kyouya in a dark room, was...

"My underwear." the sound of his voice broke the silly argument and even sillier chanting that the twins had started. Something about him and Tamaki K-I-S-S-I-N-G. They all turned to look at him, Tamaki's face even redder, his hands suddenly behind his back again. The twins looked at each other before shrugging and strolling up behind Tamaki, one on each side. They leaned an elbow on each of his shoulders.

"Looks like the gig is up, huh, my lord?"

"We had a good run, if we do say so ourselves."

"But now..."

"We have to come clean."

"Literally."

They finished at the same time and Tamaki had already begun to sputter unintelligently and try to get away with them, but at the last word, they both reached an arm behind Tamaki's back and tugged loose Kyouya's dark blue boxers, holding them triumphantly over Tamaki's blond head, pulling them away when Tamaki immediately tried to grab them back.

Kyouya truly didn't know what to say as the twins quickly rushed over to him, grinning their devilish grins as they hid behind them, still brandishing his underwear, Tamaki suddenly standing in front of him. The blond seemed to be trying to both explain why he had his underwear and steal said underwear back from the twins behind his back.

"I don't understand what is happening right now." Haruhi said from across the room. Hunny was already sitting at a table, seeming to have had Mori find him some of the cake they always had, and was enjoying it instead of watching Kyouya, Tamaki, and the twins talk about underwear. Mori seemed to be content to just shrug and pat absently at the frosting on Hunny's cheek with a pink napkin.

Kyouya turned his attention back to Tamaki and the twins. Tamaki was still trying to reach around him to get at the underwear, while the twins dangled it out of reach, popping behind Kyouya whenever the blond got too close. Kyouya felt the shock leaving him quickly, replaced with a cool anger that was getting hotter by the minute and decided that he wanted to deal with this 'Underwear Issue' in privacy.

"My underwear." he repeated and held out his hand to the twins behind him. Something in his tone made the cloth drop promptly into his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his confusion and frustration contained.

"Everybody. Out." He could feel their confusion and opened one eye to glare at them all. Hunny stood with his cake and his pink bunny, seemingly unconcerned. Mori followed behind, giving Kyouya a small nod.

"Good luck, Tama-chan!" Hunny called as he left. The twins moved out from behind him as if he had a disease. They glanced at Tamaki, then at each other, before quickly grabbing Haruhi and making their way to the door.

"Hope you live, my lord!" they called out over Haruhi's continued questions and closed the door behind them. Tamaki glanced at the door and then at Kyouya and moved to make a run for it with the rest of them. Kyouya wasted no time in grabbing him by his collar and yanking him back.

"And just where do you think you're going, Tamaki?" he asked into his ear. The blond made a small choking noise and began to wildly wave his arms, seeming to be running out of air. Good. Kyouya didn't really want him breathing at the moment.

"You have a lot to explain to me, Suoh." he heard and saw Tamaki gulp at the use of his last name. Yes...A lot of explaining would be done very soon...

He dragged the struggling and choking blond to one of the many couches and practically threw the idiot onto it.

Then he sat on a soft chair across from the couch, one leg resting on his knee. His hands clasped against each other so his fingers intertwined just below his chin, though he didn't actually use them to prop his head up. He looked at Tamaki, perfectly silent, and probably enjoying watching the moron start to sweat and fidget just a little too much.

He let the minutes tick by, just looking at the twin hiring, underwear stealing, idiot. He wanted badly to know why the imbecile (Was he insulting Tamaki so much because he was mad or because they just seemed to fit him? Hm...) had done it, had thought for even a moment it would be a good idea to pull such a stupid prank against him...

Had the twins come up with it? Was this them simply framing the self proclaimed king? No...Tamaki was behaving much too guiltily for it to be the twins and he would have tattled on them the moment they gave him back his underwear...

So what was the motive behind this? Tamaki didn't usually do things like this without some kind of _reason_. Even if the reason was completely idiotic and would only make sense to an idiot (aka: Tamaki), he at least had one. But this kind of thing? It didn't make any kind of sense. All it did was annoy him and Tamaki never really purposely annoyed him...What good did this such a stupid prank do?

Kyouya didn't know the answers, so he, obviously, didn't have enough information. Thankfully, it looked as if Tamaki was going to crack soon. Those violet eyes wouldn't stop shifting, never stopping anywhere for too long, and they never looked at him. Piano player fingers twisted around themselves nervously in his lap...His right leg was bouncing rapidly up and down...Kyouya just waited and sure enough, Tamaki turned to him finally, before throwing his over dramatic self onto his knees in front of the club's Shadow King.

"Please, please, please, please, please forgive me, Kyouya, mon ami, Mommy! It was a horribly thought out plan, but I couldn't stop myself and it all happened so fast and the twins caught me red handed and offered to help, though now that I think about it, they probably knew this was going to happen all along! Don't be mad! I won't do it again..." Tamaki peered up at him through a fringe of blond hair and Kyouya felt the strongest urge to roll his eyes.

Even now Tamaki was going with what he knew best: Looks and dramatics. As long as he sounded apologetic enough and rambled a bit and then looked up at him with those violet eyes that the blond very well knew were very pretty when presented in a certain way...Well, it usually did get the idiotic king out of trouble.

Still, if Tamaki was having to resort to something he knew had never and would never work on Kyouya then he was obviously very out of other options...So he would press a little more, get to the bottom of this, put back on his underwear, and open the club before they lost any more precious time. Time was money, after all.

"And why did you do it in the first place, Tamaki?" he asked, tone cool and composed, though he felt like he should be punching the blond...But while he did resort to physical violence with just this particular moron, they had already become bruised and battered from their earlier scuffle on the floor...And who knew when the other hosts would decide to peek in on their little 'discussion'?

He carefully watched Tamaki and saw that flash of intelligence go through those violet eyes. Kyouya predicted a sudden mood change and sure enough, Tamaki rose to his feet, tossing his hair out of his eyes, before meeting his own cool, questioning gaze.

The long fingers still twitched nervously at the moron's sides, which was interesting. When was the last time he had seen Tamaki actually being nervous without being completely dramatic about it? Was he actually nervous? This wasn't that big of a deal...Sure, he was annoyed and would be getting his payback when both the twins and Tamaki least expected it, but that was normal. Tamaki's finger twitching, though? Not very normal at all.

"Do you really want to know why I did it?" Tamaki asked and started to pace in front of Kyouya. He felt even more curious watching the blond actually pace nervously, seeming to be searching for words. What was this all about?

He felt himself starting to get a weird feeling in his stomach...He briefly remembered reading a book that theorized that people were all a little bit physic and when you had a weird feeling, it was your body trying to warn you...He hadn't believed it then, but as Tamaki continued to pace, he feared that he might be the one to prove such a thing true.

"You really want to know?" Tamaki asked again, his pacing becoming faster. Kyouya wasn't very sure that he wanted to know now. Maybe he should just have Tamaki drop it...They could forget all about this moment of insanity and go back to how it is supposed to be. Yes. That would be the wisest thing to do. He had to do it before it was too late. He opened his mouth to do such a thing when Tamaki interrupted him.

"It's because I love you!"

Too late.


	3. Insanity Plea

Well.

This wasn't good.

Tamaki and Kyouya stared at each other, both seemingly shocked by the words that now hung over their heads.

_'I love you!'_

Why would Tamaki say that to him?! Did he really-? Why would he-? How could he-? Broken questions like those and many more flew through Kyouya's spinning head. And more seemed to about to be created as Kyouya realized in dizzy horror that Tamaki was about to...Continue with his...Oh gods..._Confession._

"I know you don't feel that way about me and I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve...I'm not even sure I approve! You're my best friend and I thought I loved Haruhi, but even with seeing her every day in adorable outfits and doing adorable things couldn't stop me from thinking about you! And...I just needed something to keep me in check, something that would stop me from doing this sort of thing! And the twins found me going through your bag and somehow knew and they offered to get me your...Underwear...And...I'm sorry, Kyouya." Tamaki hung his head, finally stopping his frantic pacing. It seemed like this had been bothering him for a long time...

Kyouya didn't know what to say.

What could he say?

Did Tamaki really love him or did he love him like he loved his customers? Tamaki didn't even know what love was...He could recite poetry and throw roses as much as he wanted, but the fool didn't even know what he was saying. He felt unreasonably annoyed and frustrated and shocked and...Damn it. All he had wanted was his underwear not to be stolen! How had it turned into a love confession from his best friend?

"Tamaki-" he tried to start, but was cut off by a swift hand clamping itself over his mouth. He glared furiously at the idiot, who didn't seem even near as afraid as he should have been.

"I know what you're going to say. That I don't know what love is and that I am just saying this to throw your neat and orderly world into chaos, right? But it isn't true! I do love you! And...It's not like how I describe it to our lovely customers or even to Haruhi..." Tamaki seemed confused by this and let his hand slip off of Kyouya's mouth to begin his increasingly annoying pacing.

"Sometimes I'll just sit on the couches, beautiful girls surrounding me and see you watching me and it will make me work even harder to get you the money you seem to like so much...And sometimes I'll be home and I'll just sit on my bed thinking about you and it is so frustrating when I can't decide if I want to go and see if you are home or if I should just not make a fool of myself and stay where I am! And you think I'm a moron! And all you do is write in that notebook of your and type at your laptop when all I want is a fraction of the attention you give those inanimate objects! And I know I can't have it and...And..." Tamaki stopped his pacing and his wild ranting, instead adopting the pose of a tragic prince, a hand over his eyes.

Kyouya had never seen Tamaki like this, so very out of his element. He assumed that the blond would be perfectly at ease when giving a love confession, since he basically did it on a daily basis...But this seemed harder for him. Kyouya felt...Sorry for him. He had never thought Tamaki would ever develop feelings for him...And to such an extent...He needed to think.

So he stood, causing Tamaki to stumble back, seeming to think he was about to receive a physical blow of some kind. Once again, Kyouya just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes and instead closed them and pushed up his glasses, idly pinching his nose in an effort to clear his mind. It didn't work, but it had been worth a try.

"Okay. Tamaki. I'm not mad. I'm annoyed, yes, that you thought the best way to gain my attention was to steal my underwear." he held up a hand for silence when he heard Tamaki start to say something in his own defense.

"But I'm not mad that you have...Feelings for me. I think that the best way to deal with this is to give me a little time to sort out my thoughts...And then I will give you a proper reply." He said this all in a almost perfectly composed tone and only opened his eyes when he was finished. Tamaki looked at him, head tilted in a almost shy and questioning way.

"But...You're still my friend?" the blond asked as hesitantly as Tamaki could manage. Kyouya gave him a look that he hoped communicated how stupid he thought that particular question was.

"Of course. Who else would be able to put up with your idiocy?" he said, shaking his head as Tamaki immediately did yet another complete sudden mood change. The moron leaped at him, hugging him tightly, and trying (unsuccessfully) to spin him around. He started spouting things about Kyouya being his bestest best best friend ever!

He just tried not to get sick and wondered how this fool, this ever optimistic, completely deranged, charismatic, handsome, prince thought he had actually fallen in love with the Shadow King...

Finally, Tamaki put him down and said excitedly that he was going to get Haruhi and show her the prettiest outfit he had gotten her for the pirate theme he had decided on last night. Kyouya lost the battle and ended up rolling his eyes as the blond dashed out the door, calling out for his 'daughter'. He looked down at his underwear, still held in his hand, and turned to go put them on, thinking about how much he missed his quiet time...

He would need it because suddenly, he seemed to have a lot to think about...


	4. Going Over The Evidence

It had been a week since Tamaki's confession. And for some reason he was no closer to figuring out what he wanted to say then he was when he first heard it. The blond's words echoed in his ears and all he could think about was Tamaki's infatuation with him.

While he watched him during club hours, he wondered if Tamaki was thinking of him, too. When they were in class and Tamaki was being greeted by their peers before quickly moving in front of his desk to babble about whatever it was that Tamaki was interested in that day, he wondered if what he had assumed was Tamaki just being a good and best friend was really the idiot showing his feelings towards him in a dumb, misguided Tamaki way...

And what about the club? Would it suffer from Tamaki's 'love' for him? But the blond continued to work beautifully, getting his customers swooning with his smooth words and even smoother touches...And yet, every so often, Kyouya would catch a violet eye glancing quickly over to him before going back to whoever he was supposed to be concentrating on...

If he did return Tamaki's feelings, would they put on shows, like the twins did? Or would remain private? He put a poll in their next magazine, asking their customers if they would enjoy loving scenes between boys who were 'just friends'. He had gotten a surprisingly (almost scarily, really) good response and had just sighed.

What was he going to do?

He had heard that question asked of him many times this week. Haruhi had seemed concerned for her sempais and had asked him what had happened between him and Tamaki. She had seemed to know that while everything looked normal, it wasn't, in that weird 'I notice everyone's love life when it has nothing to do with me' way that she had.

He had just smiled and said it was none of her concern and was between him and Tamaki. She had just looked at him in that way she did when she was about to say something that would pierce right through the issue and get to the heart, ultimately giving him something to think about and would most likely tip the scale in his head towards whatever direction she wanted it to go...And...Sure enough...

"Tamaki-sempai...He may act really stupid sometimes...But he is a good person and I know that he would do anything for any of us and never ask us to do anything for him in return. But you already know that, don't you sempai?" Then she had left, leaving him there, staring at her retreating back.

How did she do that?

He sighed again. It was a ragged, frustrated noise. He was glad no one heard it and just tried to go back to the easy, simple, clean accounting. It was his quiet time again and he was trying desperately to get somewhat important numbers crunched. And yet that damn violet eyed, blond, half French idiot haunted his thoughts. Why couldn't the club president be like his numbers? Just a simple equation and he and his love would be solved.

A third sigh escaped him and he gave up, shutting his laptop. He had to figure out how he felt, didn't he? Yes...It wasn't fair to Tamaki for him to wait this long...But how did he feel? The shock of his best friend's confession had worn off enough to think more clearly. Yet it was such a hard question to answer.

Tamaki...Tamaki meant a lot to him, of course. More then anyone ever had, actually. The idiot just had a gift for worming his way into anyone's heart with that annoying confidence and easy trust and almost...Endearing nativity. But did he feel love for the blond? He had never...Considered it. He had always just assumed he would always be best friends with the moron and that was that. Now that this door had been opened, he wasn't quite sure if he should walk through it.

Not that he needed to be completely sure he was in the love with the fool...No. That couldn't be asked of him. It was ridiculous. But could he even make a relationship happen between him and Tamaki? They were so different. Yet they were already best friends, so obviously their differences didn't get in the way too much. Tamaki annoyed him so much sometimes, though! And didn't Tamaki say he frustrated the blond as well? And he didn't even think he liked guys...Not that he was against it...Most of his profits came from those kinds of relationships. He had just never imagined himself in such a thing.

Agh...What would his parents think?

He found himself with his face buried in his hands, glasses fogging and pressing uncomfortably against his fingers and face, but couldn't bring himself to care. Why had Tamaki done this to him? Not only could he not stop thinking all these annoying, important questions, but he also hadn't gotten a good night's sleep all week.

Every time he was in his bed or near rest, his mind would suddenly conjure up all the possibilities between him and Tamaki. How brilliant of a business team they would make if the bond between them was made even stronger by them being together. How much money they could get for the club if they started their own scenes.

And...How him and Tamaki would act around each other.

He refused to be just another customer or even Haruhi to the idiot. He was not going to be romanced and complimented constantly. He was going to be an equal, not the 'girl' in the relationship. But he saw himself and Tamaki discreetly, maybe...Holding hands. The moron dragging him away from his work when he wanted attention. Himself having to stop Tamaki from helping every orphan and hurt puppy.

...Both of them sitting at a kotatsu, watching the snow fall, Tamaki would would probably lean against him, and maybe he would lean back, and Tamaki would probably mumble something he deemed romantic, and he would just...Smile, in a exasperated way, and he would lean his own head on Tamaki's and maybe even...Kiss the top of it.

And that's when he would quickly open his eyes and deem himself unable to sleep.

He growled under his breath, taking his hands away from his face and cleaning off his glasses. He just couldn't help but think this was all Tamaki's fault. What had he ever done to let the moron think it was alright to fall in love with him? And why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why couldn't he just tell the idiot that they would never be together?

"Stupid lovesick fool..." he muttered to himself, unsure of who he was talking about at this point and very annoyed by it.


	5. Life Sentence

"I guess that means I _shouldn't_ ask if you're ready to answer, huh?" The voice made him jump and mentally curse. How did he let Tamaki of all people sneak up on him? He was so distracted that he hadn't even noticed the door open? Or footsteps?

"What do you want, Tamaki?" he asked, quickly opening his laptop again, not turning away, pretending to be working, typing mindlessly even as the poor computer booted up. He didn't even see the words (or were they numbers?) he was typing or even if he was typing anything and hoped Tamaki wouldn't look and see the garbled mess.

He briefly wondered if every part of the body could stiffen in under a minute at once as two warm arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, a chin propped on his left shoulder.

"Don't be like that, Kyouya. I just came to see how my handsome prince is doing." Kyouya felt his eye twitch at both the possessive word 'my' and then his newest title. Oh no. That was not going to happen. He roughly jerked himself away from Tamaki's grasp and turned to glare at him. The idiot looked much too happy, gleeful, really.

"Don't do that." he warned quietly, glaring at the moron. Said moron dared to look befuddled and blinked innocently, pointing a finger at himself.

"Me? What did I do? I merely came to spend some time with you, the most good looking host in the club...Oh and to show you our theme for today!!!" Kyouya resisted the urge to kill and it was very difficult...It was just like had predicted! He hadn't even said anything about liking or not liking Tamaki and yet the idiot was treating him Haruhi! He was not going to be complimented and fawned over all the time! He was not going to be treated with kid gloves like a princess...It was ridiculous.

Tamaki seemed to find whatever it was he was searching for and Kyouya found a piece of paper, seemingly torn out of a magazine, thrust into his face. He blinked and tried to focus on it, adjusting his glasses slightly, as Tamaki babbled about how perfect and wonderful it would look on him. He felt his mind begin (or was it continue?) to break as he fully saw the picture.

It was a man of about his height and build, with his dark hair and glasses. And that was where the similarities ended. The man was almost completely naked. A short red plaid skirt barely covered anything and a soft looking shear white sweater hugged the man's upper cheat and was so easily seen through, Kyouya had thought he was shirtless until he was the shiny black buttons going down it. The man was clutching books to his bare stomach, pink blush on his cheeks, and obviously fledging nerdish shyness...

Did....Did Tamaki really think he would ever wear this?

Kyouya took the paper and slowly began to rip it to shreds, even as Tamaki continued to prance around, babbling how all the hosts would be dressed in skirts and such. Except for Mori, though. And Haruhi. And one of the twins, probably Hikaru. And himself, of course~! So really it would only be Kyouya, Kaoru, and Hunny, but they would be so cute! It would be perfect! Their best theme yet! Wait-...What was he doing to the picture?!

Kyouya ignored Tamaki, continuing to rip the paper into smaller and smaller pieces. Tamaki gathered the pieces in his hands, sinking to his knees to catch more. He looked up at Kyouya, violet eyes filled with unshed tears. Fakes, of course. Kyouya was unmoved.

"You don't want to wear it?" The idiot dared to ask such a stupid question. He simply shook his head, answering silently that, no, he did not want to wear such a ridiculously revealing outfit.

"Well...Okay...Maybe we could do a animal theme instead...Hunny could be a bunny...The twins could be foxes...Mori could be a bear! Haruhi would have to be a lamb, of course. I would be a handsome, but misunderstood wolf! And you would be an adorable kitten! It will be perfect! Yes!" Tamaki was off of his knees and Kyouya could see the ideas racing through his head, all of them coming out of that babbling mouth. A kitten? Why couldn't he be the wolf? He would make a much better wolf! Tamaki could be the lovable blond kitten!

"Tamaki. We need to talk." he said, cutting off the stream of nonsense pouring out of the blond's mouth. Tamaki blinked at him before quickly scurrying back to his side, kneeling beside him.

"What is it, my prince? Have you found the words for your love confession?" Tamaki played the part of devoted betrothed well, but then Kyouya had already known that.

Why was he doing this now? Calling him 'my prince'? Acting like Kyouya was paying him for his love? It seemed fake, unreal, completely unlike the actual confession...He remembered the twitching, the pacing, the unromantic rambling of non cutesy words...Where had that Tamaki gone? Why was the idiot acting like he was just another customer in need of wooing?

Then it hit him and he glared at the blond moron.

Of course!

It was because the imbecile thought he _did_ need wooing...This was Tamaki on freaking default, like a computer rebooted. The dimwit didn't know why Kyouya was taking so long to come up with an answer, so he had resorted to trying to convince him to fall in love with the king of absolute idiocy...

"Tamaki." he tried to interrupt the ramble of words and ideas still coming from the idiot, noticing while he had been thinking, Tamaki had gotten yet another idea for a theme and had gotten up to further illustrate his point. The moron continued to prance around the room as if he hadn't heard Kyouya, pointing now and again to where something or someone would be when something or someone was given or shown to them.

"Tamaki!" he tried again, louder, but blond imbecile just continued in his plans. Could he just shut up! This was important!

"TAMAKI!" he finally shouted, throwing a pen and hitting Tamaki right on top of his blond, empty head. The pen bounced and fell to the ground with a muffled clatter, rolling under a table. Kyouya watched it, remembering now that it was his favorite and best pen...Tamaki made him lose his favorite and best pen. Of course.

"Owie! Kyouya! Why would you throw a pen at me? Owie..." Tamaki whined, rubbing at his head furiously, messing up his hair. As if he wouldn't be fixing it to a perfect mess again later, anyway.

"Because I needed your attention. I have decided on my answer." He had never seen Tamaki move so fast before. He had been across the room, and yet now in a flash of blond and blue clothing, he stood toe to toe to him, clasping their hands together...Had Tamaki really just pulled him out of his chair for this display? There wasn't even an audience and still Tamaki wanted everything to look the best! It wasn't like they were a TV show or something!

Though...If they were their own show, they would make a lot of money...Not the time!

"I knew you would come around to return my confession! Oh Kyouya! I will make you so happy! We will have such romance that people will weep in envy when they see us pass! It will be beautifu-" Kyouya ripped his hands away from Tamaki and used one to cover the idiot's babbling mouth. Tamaki continued to try to talk, but he soon got the message and stopped.

"First of all. I want you to know that I am not going to let you do this, do you understand me?" he hissed, getting more then a little frustrated at this point. It didn't help that Tamaki shook his head as an answer, since his mouth was still covered. Kyouya found himself forced to explain.

"You are not going to treat me like a customer. I am still Kyouya and will always be Kyouya. That means you will continue to treat me like Kyouya. Even if you do love me, like you say, that does not mean that you are allowed to treat me like some dainty princess!" he said loudly, taking his hand off Tamaki mouth and stepping back, huffing at the confused expression on Tamaki's admittedly handsome face. He pushed up his glasses, closed his eyes, and tried to organize his thoughts.

"Sometimes I will annoy you, and you can tell me so. You will most certainly annoy me and when I tell you so, I don't want you to apologize like some prince and not mean a pretty word. I know that is part of who you are, but it is not the part that interacts with me. I want Tamaki Suoh. Not Prince Tamaki of LaLa Land. Now do you understand?" he asked yet again, opening his eyes in the vain hope that he would see Tamaki understanding what he was saying.

"But...I am Prince Tamaki of LaLa Land..." Was the only reply Tamaki seemed to be able to come up with. Kyouya noticed he looked confused and unhappy, his brow furrowed and perfect lips frowning tightly. He took a step towards him, though he didn't touch him or strike a dramatic pose.

"I am Tamaki Suoh and I am Prince Tamaki of LaLa Land...I want to be able to compliment you, Kyouya! I want to be able to treat you like someone I love, flatter you, give you gifts! Not for show! Not for the customers! But because I want to show you I do love you! I want to prove it to you! You can't ask me not to..." Tamaki trailed off, once again seeming to try and pick his words.

It was times like these when Kyouya remembered that Tamaki really was a top student, not the moron he sometimes acted like...He turned to fully face the blond, looking into violet eyes. They stared at each other for moments that seemed like lifetimes, as cliche as it was.

"You don't need flowers or sweet words to prove you love me. You just need to...Need to..." he stumbled over his words for once. How did you tell someone how to express their love?

"Just need to what, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, taking another step forward. Kyouya didn't back away, though they were close now. Kyouya shook his head slightly, trying to clear his head. He noticed dimly that Tamaki was wearing something that smelled like roses. Not the sickly sweet smell of roses that most perfumes had, but natural roses, like something out a garden. Kyouya wondered how much Tamaki had paid for such a nice smell.

And then Tamaki kissed him.

And Kyouya decided it was probably too much anyway.

He didn't know what to do. Neither did Tamaki. They just stood there, their lips connected. He stared at Tamaki and the idiot stared back at him until violet eyes closed. He couldn't help but copy the movement and relaxed slightly, allowing himself to press against Tamaki.

He didn't know if he loved the blond back, didn't know if this relationship could possibly ever work, didn't know how he would ever get his parents to approve...He did know that Tamaki's lips were very soft and warm and were pleasant when they weren't talking and were instead gently moving against his own.

He once again copied the blond's movements, pressing back more. He had said he refused to be treated like a girl. But this wasn't about dominance, wasn't about trying to prove who could top the other. He was sure that would come later, though. For the moment, it was just exploring, hesitantly touching, seeing if this could really...Work.

He felt Tamaki's fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Was the idiot really trying to get him shirtless in the club room when they both knew the others would be there soon? He moved to bat the moron's hands away, but was stopped by a gentle tongue slipping almost too easily between his lips.

Kyouya found himself pressing himself closer to Tamaki, his own tongue twisting itself against Tamaki's, feeling spit begin to trail down his chin, but somehow he didn't mind it all too much. Probably later, when he wasn't kissing the idiot, he would be annoyed by the fact, but for now it was just another detail.

Like the detail that his shirt had been successfully pulled off and that he found him being led tiny step by tiny stumbling step towards one of the couches. He felt his hands shakily grab onto Tamaki's shoulders to steady them both, his shoes being kicked off, almost tripping over Tamaki's.

The warm press of Tamaki's arms around his waist, pulling him, as they kissed, eyes closed. They moved through the room, bumping into a table, making him accidentally bit Tamaki's lip. The blond didn't seem to care, just pressing the bitten lip harder against his, tongue pulled and prodding at his.

The hands on his waist moved to his pants, pulled at them, Tamaki's impatience seeping into every movement, making the kiss faster, sloppier, the hands pulling even as Kyouya continued to trip and almost fall.

His own hands pulled at Tamaki's shirt, uncaring now, feeling that heat from Tamaki, that ever present passion, dimming his mind and worries. Instead, he pulled at Tamaki's shirt until buttons popped off, clattering to the floor almost musically. The shirt slid off and was kicked aside.

Their lips slid against each other now, his glasses being pressed into his nose uncomfortably, before Tamaki nudged them aside with his nose until they were hanging off his ear. They fell to the floor with the rest of it all. He didn't hear any glass shattering, and wasn't sure he would care if he had. He was suddenly glad he was far sighted instead of near sighted...

The thought was shoved aside as he was pushed onto the couch. Tamaki's mouth was forcibly torn from his own and he panted, breathing and feeling spittle drying on his chin and lips. He watched as Tamaki pulled off his own pants, leaving them both suddenly in boxers. And then...Tamaki's boxers were gone too. In the dark room, Kyouya only caught some of the bare skin and long legs. He did notice Tamaki was apparently very...Excited.

Then Tamaki was in his lap, straddled his own legs and kissing him again. A hand was tangled in his hair, the other bracing itself off the back of the soft couch. His own hands found themselves holding onto Tamaki's hips.

What was he doing? This wasn't good...He was leading Tamaki on, wasn't he? He wasn't...Sure...Of...His...Feelings...Gods...Tamaki's lips felt good against his, so soft, his skin was soft too under his fingers. The blond was naked in his lap. He felt his own arousal straining against his boxers. He wanted this. Since when had he wanted this?

"Kyouya..." Tamaki broke the kiss, breathing his name, and then licking at his lips. He moaned quietly, Tamaki tugging slightly at his hair to pull his head to the side. Tamaki moved down to his neck, licking at his, biting at it, those perfect white teeth nibbling at his skin.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Tamaki mumbled almost inaudibly between each bite and lick.

He felt himself flush at the words and the feeling. His hands slipped off of Tamaki's hips, moving instead towards the blond's hard cock. He didn't know what he was doing, he hadn't ever done anything like this, but how different could it be from touching himself? And those confessions, whispered and muttered against his neck...Tamaki could be so embarrassing and so sentimental and so endearing and so sexy and...

He wrapped his hand around the base and heard and felt Tamaki gasp and bite down probably harder then he meant to. He hissed softly and moaned again. That had felt...Good. He arched his neck more, trying to get Tamaki to do it again. His hand started pumping, slowly like he liked.

Tamaki whined against his neck, breath hot. The hand in his hair tightening to the point of pain and the other slipped to his shoulder, squeezing it, and digging perfectly manicured fingernails into his skin. He pumped faster, his hand moving easier as pre cum dribbled down Tamaki's dick.

"Ah...Kyouya...Wait. Too close..." Tamaki whimpered, shaking above him. Kyouya didn't see any problem in making the blond cum and pumped even faster, letting his own fingernails lightly scratch up the slick skin, thumb swiping at the dripping head. He was pleasuring Tamaki...He was actually jerking his best friend off...In the club room! Why did that turn him on so freaking much? It was Tamaki's fault. It had to be.

"K-Kyouya!" Tamaki cried out, arching before biting down _hard_ on his neck. Kyouya felt pleasure shoot through him, making his eyes roll back for a moment as his lips gasped in shock, Tamaki's name rolling out without his permission. He felt hot cum cover his hand and bare stomach.

"Ah!" he jerked as he felt Tamaki rubbing himself over his own previously untouched arousal. The only thing separating his cock from Tamaki's hot hole was the very thing that had started this whole situation.

"Do you want me, Kyouya?" Tamaki whispered to him, pulling his hand out of his hair and off his shoulder. Instead they were placed on his cum stained stomach, smearing the cooling substance across his skin. All Kyouya could think was that Tamaki was much too talkative during this. It figured.

"Tamaki..." he tried to make it a growl, a warning, but it came out as more of a...Plea. Damn stupid idiotic sexy moron! He noticed Tamaki was smiling and starting to get hard again as he continued to move his ass against his tortured cock.

"I'm going to take that as a 'Please remove my boxers, you sexy prince'. " Tamaki said teasingly and Kyouya managed to roll his eyes even as he groaned at the lack of touch, Tamaki having to move himself off to pull down the stupid boxers.

"I am sorry about stealing these, Kyouya...I just needed something that had been close to...This." Tamaki pointed out what 'this' was by almost shyly bowing his head and licking at the head of his hard member. He bit his lip to stop from making some embarrassing noises at the sight.

Shit. He as glad none of the customers had ever seen this side of Tamaki, he would have made millions, but the blond probably would have been raped long before now. Hell, now he was about to force the sexy moron to hurry up through any means necessary.

He watched through lust hazed eyes as naked Tamaki rummaged around in the dark for something. A moment later, he made a little 'aha!' noise and brought up his pants, hand digging in a pocket. He pulled out a little plastic bottle. Kyouya raised his eyebrow at it even as Tamaki thankfully climbed back into his lap where he belonged. The blond looked sheepishly at him, even as he poured a good amount of the liquid, it smelled minty, onto his fingers.

"Every good host and gentlemen needs soft hands...It just so happens that lotion works well as make shift...Lube." he whispered as if that explained everything. Kyouya looked at the now slick and shiny fingers, wondering where the hell Tamaki might think they would be going. He knew the basic facts of this kind of intercourse and there was no way he was bottoming.

"I want to prove I love you...I want you to know it..." Tamaki began to mumble almost to himself since Kyouya could just barely hear him. The fingers ran down the blond's chest, where a little bit of matching blond hair grew. Kyouya watched the fingers go further down, into more blond, curlier hair. They wrapped around a already hard again cock and pumped once, before going impossibly lower.

"I need you, Kyouya...I want you...I don't know if it will last or anything but I know right now...You are the only one I want, the only one I love. Ah...Kyouya..." Tamaki lifted himself higher, two slick fingers disappearing between Tamaki's tight bottom cheeks.

Kyouya's eyes went wide as he watched Tamaki prepare himself. He quickly put his hands on Tamaki's hips to steady the blond. He couldn't believe any of this...Tamaki really...Loved him.

Without his permission, his hands spread the blond's ass further, letting the fingers penetrate easier. Dark eyes watched Tamaki stretch himself, whimpering and panting above him, fingers soon going in and out faster until Tamaki was fucking himself with his fingers.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful." Kyouya heard himself whisper, pulling Tamaki closer to him. Tamaki looked at him in surprise. He smiled, leaning up and kissing the idiot again, pulling those fingers out and helping Tamaki position himself over his straining cock.

Tamaki took a deep breath before starting to slide down. He heard his best friend take a sharp breath as Kyouya felt himself finally enter that tight heat. So good...Was this what him and Tamaki could have been doing all this freaking time? It sounded like a really good idea now. A really, really good idea.

"Kyouya." Tamaki whined, catching his already bitten lip between those perfect teeth. Kyouya made a small shhing noise, leaning up and kissing Tamaki, hand going to rub at the blond's arousal, trying to comfort him. He had heard it hurt, after all. It took all of his self restraint to not move, to not thrust. Tamaki felt so good wrapped around him.

"You are so tight..." he whispered against Tamaki's lips, moving some sweat dampened blond hair back from Tamaki's face, trying to distract himself. It didn't work, but at least he could see Tamaki's face clearly now. Then the idiot started to wiggle in his lap, trying to make himself more comfortable or used to it or something. He moaned.

"D-don't move, moron!" he hissed, not wanting to hurt the idiot, but needing to move soon. Tamaki blinked at him before pulling himself up, Kyouya's dick sliding out slowly until just the head was still inside. Kyouya watched with wide eyes as Tamaki smiled that charming prince smile and plunged back onto his cock.

"Tamaki!" he shouted, arching and thrusting even deeper into his own personal sexy torturer. Tamaki shuddered and began moving up and down on him, moaning. Kyouya couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Tamaki's shoulders and pulled the blond against him, turning them both, and slamming his best friend into the expensive couch upholstery and started to thrust hard into the damn tease.

"So. Sexy. So. Beautiful. So. Stupid! So. Amazing..." Each panting word was punctuated by a thrust, a moan trailing the last. Tamaki met his thrusts, those violet eyes bright in the shadows, staring up at him as if he were the most important person in the world.

Something inside of his chest clenched tightly and he wanted to close his eyes from the sight. Instead he wrapped a hand around Tamaki's cock, so close and wanting to bring the blond as close to the edge as him.

Their moans echoed in the dark, empty third music room where soon their fellow hosts and customers would sit and eat and drink and talk. The girls would pay to talk to Tamaki, never knowing that he was already taken, already Kyouya's!

The thought unraveled as he felt that building heat reach the top. He felt himself cum deep inside of that tight heat, Tamaki's name cried out and ringing his ears. It was mixed with Tamaki, a moment later spilling himself again all over his hand, both of them now covered in Tamaki's cum.

"I love you, Kyouya!" Kyouya felt the words really sink into him, watching the blond idiot, panting and flushed under him, smile a goofy, sated smile at him. Maybe he was...A little in love with Tamaki, too.

He pulled out carefully, not missing the small wince Tamaki made at the movement. He sat back, on the other side of the couch. Though the movement was in a vain, because not a second later Tamaki was next to him, cuddling against him.

Of course, Tamaki was a cuddler. It would get too hot for that soon, and they were dirty and sticky. And yet he couldn't mind all too much and wrapped his arm around the naked moron's shoulders.

"I'm so happy we're boyfriends now! Think of how much fun we are going to have, mon ami!" Tamaki said excitedly, not near as tired as he should have been after all of that. Kyouya looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"And who said we were boyfriends?" he took some delight in watching Tamaki's face fall dramatically into extreme disbelief and disappointment.

"You made love to me! We're boyfriends! Kyouya! You have to be my boyfriend!" Kyouya laughed as Tamaki jabbed him in the chest, glaring at him, and pouting.

"Okay, okay. I guess I accept." he agreed with a slight shrug of his shoulders and earned himself a kiss from the overenthusiastic blond. Tamaki cuddled up against him again and he felt...Content. He was very, very sure it wouldn't always be like this and Tamaki's antics wouldn't always be so endearing...But...Well, he could deal with all of that when they got to it. For now...

"I love you, Tamaki." he whispered into the same blond hair he was always criticizing.

Of course, he almost got his nose smashed by said blond head, but he was quick enough to avoid it. Tamaki looked at him in true surprise this time, a little wariness in those violet eyes before he took the liberty of claiming about to talk lips.

"I love you to-"

"Not again!" two voices in perfect unison shouted loudly, lights flicking on. Kyouya jumped, truly surprised. He had forgotten! He saw his clothes strewn in a sloppy path to them, none close enough to help him now. Except his underwear...He hastily pulled them on and threw Tamaki's at him.

"Why are you guys always doing this kind of stuff in he-" now the twins voices got cut off as they actually saw their sempais, covered in dried cum, more then half naked, Kyouya covered in bite marks, Tamaki's lips more then a little bruised. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They turned to each other, as if to ask each other if what they were seeing was real, and then back to their 'lord' and Shadow King.

Then, of course, they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi's voice sounded from the door. Tamaki stared in horror and quickly scrambled for his clothes, the twins choking on their laughter, nearly crying as they leaned on each other for support.

Kyouya grabbed for his own clothes and glasses, hastily pulling on his pants and his shirt, wincing as the clothing scraped over Tamaki's dried cum. Of course, that wasn't nearly as bad as poor Tamaki, who was sore and had a torn shirt. Violet eyes were glaring daggers of doom at him at the moment, actually, but he had bigger things to worry about, namely killing the twins.

Said laughing twins were running towards Haruhi.

"Tamaki and-"

"Kyouya! They are-"

"Together! And were in here-"

"Naked! And-"

"Cuddling! Kyouya has-"

"Love bites! And Tamaki has-"

"A torn up shirt! We guess-"

"Daddys and Mommys-"

"Are supposed to be-"

They both took a breathe before,

"Fucking!"

And then, of course, they fell back into laughter. Haruhi was staring at them in utter confusion, before seeming to get the message. She looked at the mussed Kyouya and Tamaki, both looking reasonably murderous. Then she smiled happily.

"I'm happy my sempais are finally happy." she said, shoving at the twins, so they fell to the floor in a hysterically laughing, identical pile. At the same time, Hunny bounced in, took in the scene for a moment. Chibi eyes went wide before he turned and called for Mori to hurry up.

"Takashi! Takashi! I told you! Tamaki is the uke! I want my strawberries!" Hunny happily declared, spinning around with his bunny as Mori entered the room. The taller boy, looked at them both, before turning to go and get Hunny his treats. Kyouya didn't know what was more disturbing. The fact that Hunny and Mori had been betting on them or that Mori thought he would bottom...

He glanced at Tamaki, to see how he was taking this all and saw the blond was pouting childishly, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Kyouya was surprised with a look like that, he hadn't already dove into his corner.

He walked beside his...Boyfriend and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. Tamaki looked at him in surprise and then looked at the other hosts, as if pointing out that they were there. He closed his eyes and shrugged, uncaring.

"It could be worse, you know." he pointed out, watching with an amused smirk as Haruhi started arguing with the still laughing twins, telling them to stop making fun of Tamaki. Hunny was much too busy being fed strawberries by Mori to bother with this new development. And Tamaki squeezed his hand. The blond leaned over, so he could whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Mommy. Sorry about the underwear." He turned his head, capturing Tamaki's lips for a moment, getting an 'aw' from Haruhi and fake hacking noises from the twins, before pulling back, smirking.

"Love you, too. Sorry about the shirt." Tamaki beamed at him before striking a dramatic pose and starting to explain to Haruhi and the twins, since Hunny and Mori weren't listening, how Mommy and Daddy loved each other very much and when Mommys and Daddys loved each other so much they sometimes expressed it to each other in a very special way.

Kyouya shook his head, knowing he would have to get used to it. But maybe it was worth it, since with that he also got the love of the most amazing person he had ever met.

And, this way, his underwear didn't get stolen from him.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, smirking. The lenses reflected the light, glinting sharply.

Exactly as planned.

----------------

Okay! That's it~ Fin! ^-^ Thank you to all who reviewed and to all who enjoyed this story! It was a pleasure to write and do hope it was a pleasure to read. With much love, A Vampires Butterfly ^.^


End file.
